


This Crustacean Thing

by Averrichi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: April Fools' Day, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averrichi/pseuds/Averrichi
Summary: Link has a dream and tries to tell Ghirahim.(Includes part of 'Breathless' plot)





	This Crustacean Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. My friends asked me to publish this separatly.

Ghirahim had kindly let Link say at his mansion somehwere near Faron Woods. He had his own room, however Link always failed to actually sleep in his bed. The demon had granted him access to his personal library, where he would find the hero asleep in a chair every evening. The lord would place a blanket on his shoulders and retire to his own room for the night. 

They would have dinner every evening as well. And instead of eating, the two would bicker over whether Link was actually making an effect on the demon. Ghira would always deny his claim and state it merely as him being a proper host. Little did he know he was lying to himself. It was always the little things that they fought over. Even if it pissed off the demon, Link would happily admit he liked the little disputes.

Five days in, the disease got worse again. 

They had been visiting in the courtyard when it happened. He had been releasing an occasional cough here and there, but then suddenly Link had fallen to his knees in an uncontrollable fit. He had passed out on the ground before the demon's feet. 

When he had woken up, he was curled up into a ball on Ghirahim's lap. 

"G-ghira? Wh-why am I sitting on your . . . lap?" Link said sitting up quickly, ripping off the arm that had been resting around him as well. 

"Normally, I would've left you in my room so I could keep an eye on your condition, but you started mumbling some nonsense about me leaving. About twenty minutes later you were having a nightmare, the easiest way to calm you down was by putting you there." Ghirahim looked at the boy with no expression whatsoever, it would kill him to admit that Link was cute when flustered. "You're heavy. Sitting like that for two hours was very uncomfortable, so you'd better have a good reason. If you would like . . . we can . . . talk about your unrest it if it's not too much if an issue."

"Um . . . well there was this crustacean and it kept telling Zelda and I things."

"What kind of  _things?_ "

"It was like, waddling back and forth pinching its pinchers. It wouldn't stop saying "fuck your father, fuck your father."


End file.
